The Adventures of Sabriel
by shewritesthefics
Summary: The sorts of things Sabriel get up to on a daily basis - from solving cases to spontaneous dates, to Gabriel annoying Dean beyond belief. Team Free Will Gabriel - the way it should be! Includes a fair amount of Destiel in later chapters, and this is a collab fic with my best friend Rhiannon. Reviews are welcome! :) (more characters will be added later on in the story)


_**Hey guys, so this is mostly a Sabriel fic but contains a fair amount of Destiel too. It's a collab fic that my friend Rhiannon and I made – she did most of Sam's speech and I did most of Gabe's, but occasionally we swapped. Let us know what you think by leaving reviews – thanks!**_

_**(and if you haven't watched all the episodes featuring Gabriel, there might be some spoilers in this)**_

Chapter One

It was a Monday morning and the Winchesters were based in a motel in Ohio. Dean was watching the motel TV while Sam was doing research on a possible case. Sam closed one of the tabs on the screen, scanning across several paragraphs and looking for relevant information. This was a fairly difficult case and he was finding next-to-nothing, which was making him aggravated. It didn't help that every five seconds he could hear Dean laughing at whatever television show he was watching this time. It wouldn't surprise Sam if Dean was catching up on the latest series of his favourite guilty pleasure – Dr Sexy M.D.

Sam heard the light, soft sound of ruffling feathers and looked up from the screen of the laptop to see Gabriel standing in front of him, grinning.

"I've got the Kielbasa you ordered" Gabriel winked – making a tray appear in his hand and then making it disappear just as quickly.

"That's not funny anymore, Gabe" Sam said, but grinned a little anyway.

"But you know you love it" Gabriel replied, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

"Actually, I don't even like Kielbasa. Sorry"

Dean finally moved his eyes away from the TV and noticed Gabriel in the room. He sighed, rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV. Gabriel chuckled. _Always so glad to see me… _He thought.

"But you do like me" Gabriel said, turning back to Sam and teasing him. Sam smiled.

"I guess that's true... but my only problem is that after you leave, I have to buy the sweet you last ate before you kissed me. I guess I crave it" Sam laughed. Dean groaned, getting up off of the bed and grabbing some money from the bedside table, standing up and leaving the room without a word.

"He's cheerful today" Gabriel laughed. "Speaking of sweets… I'm running low. Run over to the store and buy some for me? I could create them but I'd rather you got them for me, I'm so tired…"Gabriel winked.

"Seriously?" Sam grunted, not wanting to move from where he was sat on the bed. He was lacking sleep from the previous and it was already getting to him – he didn't want to have to leave the motel just yet. "I hate you sometimes"

"But even when you hate me, you still love me. I'm very loveable" Gabriel laughed, and then grinned wider when Sam stood – knowing that he was right.

"You say that, but that's not how it works the other way around, is it?" Sam asked. "You'd pick your sweets over me any day". He walked across the room and looked around for his stack of money; finding it and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to have to disagree there" Gabriel replied. "It would have to be you"

Sam grinned. He walked over and put his arms around Gabriel's waist, leaning down to kiss him and laughing in his head about the oh-so-obvious height difference between them both. "You're a special one, aren't you?" Sam laughed.

"Don't ever presume to know what I am, you'll be mistaken" Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam lightly on the lips and then pulling back and looking at him. Sam smiled, and then pulled away and grabbed his jacket; double checking that he had put the money inside.

"So are you coming, or are you just going to sit there and be unhelpful?" Sam asked.

"I'm standing, actually" Gabriel mentioned. "And I actually wouldn't mind gracing you with my presence today. Let's go" Gabriel said. "You'll have to carry me to my jacket though. So, so tired…" he mocked, putting his arms out in front of him impatiently. Sam returned this look with a glare.

"What do you want me to do next, your Highness? Carry you to the car? Carry you in the shop?" Sam growled, ignoring the fact that Gabriel was reaching for him.

"Well, if you're offering…" Gabriel winked, and Sam tapped him lightly on the arm.

"The answer's no"

"Fine" Gabriel smiled. "So are we going to go, or am I going to have to carry _you?"_

"I'd like to see you try, that would be amusing" Sam teased.

"I'm an archangel, Sam. I'm strong enough to carry you" Gabriel protested, offended.

"I know that, I was actually referring to the fact that in comparison to me, you're a bit vertically challenged…"

Gabriel frowned. "I hate you"

"Sure you do" Sam laughed. "Now let's go" he said, reaching out his hand. Gabriel gave in, smiled and took it – and they left the motel together. Once they got outside, Sam took the car keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and opened the door for Gabriel. "I'm sure Dean won't mind if we take his car quickly" Sam suggested.

"Maybe I should drive" Gabriel laughed. "Dean would love that". He disappeared and reappeared on the driver's side of the car, reaching for the door handle. Sam walked around the car until he reached Gabriel and shook his head.

"One, you'd crash the car and we'd be fucked, and two – Dean would kill me if I let you drive his car"

"I wouldn't crash it!" Gabriel protested. "Okay… maybe I would. But then I'd just turn you into the car again and drive you" he winked.

"Then I'd just make sure I drove us both into a wall. Now come on, we better get away before Dean comes wanting to use the car" Sam said, getting in his seat and watching Gabriel appear in the passenger seat, closing the car door. Gabriel leant over and kissed Sam's cheek, and then Sam put his belt on – chuckling a little when Gabriel refused to do the same. He reached around him and pulled the belt, fastening it for him.

"Archangel…" Gabriel muttered, and Sam ignored him.

"Road safety. Try it"

Gabriel turned on the radio as Sam pulled out of the parking space, frowning a little as it played a song he didn't like. He clicked his fingers and the radio began playing 'Heat Of The Moment' by Asia, and Sam sat back in his seat and groaned.

"Seriously?" Sam complained.

"What? I thought you loved this song… you've listened to it like a hundred times" Gabriel joked.

"Yes, when you trapped me in a time loop and forced me to…" Sam added.

"Ah well, you loved it" Gabriel grinned. Sam opened his mouth to argue but then shut it - it wasn't worth trying.

"You're such a child sometimes, you know that?" Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Gabriel replied, turning the radio up louder and mouthing the words.

"You're a bitch" Sam laughed, taking one hand off the wheel and holding Gabe's hand. "And I still hate you"

"Sure you do" Gabriel replied. "So, about you buying me sweets…"

"Yeah, like I always have to. Dean's gonna be pissy when we get back y'know. He'll probably have a go at me for not doing my research"

"I'm sure I can persuade Dean to leave you alone" Gabriel said.

"Just use Cas and I'm sure he'll go running" Sam laughed. If there was anyone Dean would truly do anything for… it was Cas.

"Cas is a great distraction for him" Gabriel agreed. "I'm not entirely sure why though – I'm clearly the better looking angel"

"You're _my _better looking angel. Not Dean's" Sam replied, smiling as he looked at the road ahead of them. "You'll hate me for saying this, but you're cute, Gabe"

"You take that back!" Gabriel protested, pulling his hand away from Sam's, crossing his arms and staring out of his window. In all his past 'sexual relations' (he couldn't really call them relationships…), Gabriel had been the masculine one in control. Sam calling him cute sort of destroyed that image and Gabriel didn't like the idea of him being _Sam's thing. _Sam belonged to Gabriel – not the other way around.

"Aww, does little Gabe like being cool" Sam laughed, looking at him and smiling softly. "That just makes you cuter. It's not long until you fully transform into a girl" He winked.

Gabriel's expression softened when he saw the kind, teasing expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Watch the way you speak to me - I could easily shove your ass back into TV Land!" Gabriel laughed.

"What, so we can both star in Casa Erotica? Sounds good to me" Sam winked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of putting you in that Japanese game show again, I think that would be far more entertaining" Gabriel grinned.

"But what would you do with me then? I'd have broken parts that wouldn't work for you. That wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"I guess that's true, it would be fun to watch your brother star in that again though. So what programme would you want to be in?" Gabriel asked.

"Hmm, I'd want to be in one where I could constantly kiss you, but who needs that it we're already here together?" Sam smiled.

"You're too sweet. You win this round then"

Sam smiled and pulled the car up outside the sweet store.

"We're here" Sam said. "This is where you spend all my money on sweets and I hold a grudge against you for it for the rest of the day"

"If you say so!" Gabriel laughed, getting out of the car and running to the shop. He stopped in the doorway and turned to Sam, who was still sitting in the car. "Sam! Hurry up!" he shouted, and then ran inside. Sam sighed, getting out of the car and following Gabriel inside. He watched as Gabriel ran up to a shelf and began picking up tons of candy bars and lollies, reading the wrappers.

"How many fucking candy bars do you need?" Sam asked, watching Gabriel regretfully.

"How many are you willing to buy for me, considering that I'm your favourite person ever?" Gabriel asked, not taking his gaze off of the brightly coloured wrappers.

"Given that I actually want to keep my money for _useful _purposes, I'm going to say five" Sam replied. "You could just manifest millions of them and yet you make me take you to a shop and buy you them with money I don't have"

"Because it's cuter when you buy them for me… I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be normal and fit in…" Gabriel replied, creating tears on his face and wiping his eyes, faking sadness. Sam shoved Gabriel, laughing at him.

"Idiot. Given the fact that that was a crap attempt at convincing me you're upset, I'm still only buying you five. Now hurry up so that I can pay for them"

"You're mean" Gabriel teased, staring at the shelf. "what should I have… what should I have…"

Sam grew impatient, picking up five different sweets and taking them to the counter. He paid for them and walked back to Gabriel.

"There, I chose for you. Now we can go." Sam said.

"I get all tingly when you take control like that" Gabriel winked, taking the carrier bag from Sam and walking outside to the Impala. He got into the car and a second later, Sam joined him. "You took your time" Gabriel laughed.

"You need to watch yourself or I won't take you out tonight" Sam warned.

"Fine, I'll stop annoying you… where are we going to go?" Gabriel asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out" Sam replied. "It's not really a specific place and it's not exactly dinner"

Gabriel looked at him in confusion before shrugging and sitting back in his seat, opening up the bag of sweets and looking inside.

"You know that I could take us anywhere you want within a couple of seconds, right?" Gabriel asked, not looking up.

"I know that but it's more special if hard work is put into it"

"I work hard" Gabriel protested, but Sam ignored it.

"You snap your fingers and something appears. Doesn't seem very difficult" Sam said.

"Well maybe you should try being me for a day" Gabe smiled.

"No thanks" Sam replied. "So I get to choose the place? And you won't zap off at any given moment? I hate it when you tease me"

"Really? Cause I love it" Gabriel grinned. "But okay, I promise. Anything for you, Sam"

Sam turned in his seat and smiled at Gabriel, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you Gabe, I appreciate it". Gabriel reached forwards, taking both of Sam's hands.

"No problem, Sam. You know you're my weakness". Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek and smiled, resting his head on Sam's shoulder and enjoying the smell of Sam's cologne.

"_You _have a weakness? I don't believe it" Sam replied sarcastically. "Come on, let's get back to the motel". Sam put the keys in the ignition and turned on the engine, pulling the car away from the shop and back onto the road.

"Where to now?" Gabriel asked.

"Back to the motel, I guess. I really need to do my research. It's important. You can help if you want" Sam suggested.

"Nerd" Gabriel teased. "Do you have something_ fun _that I can do?"

"Well, research isn't that bad…" Sam protested. "Tease Dean, maybe. Fun for us both"

"Now _that_ sounds fun" Gabriel grinned.

"Until he kills you" Sam smiled. "Give Cas a part in it maybe"

"I guess I could. I can't be too nice to Dean though or it won't be entertaining"

"I'm just glad you're not killing anyone anymore" Sam smiled.

"Those guys were all dicks, it's not like it was innocent children or anything. I had a valid reason to" Gabriel replied. They pulled up outside the motel and Sam parked the car. Gabriel waved his hand and both of their doors opened, and then he stepped out. "Coming?" He asked.

"No I thought I'd stay in the car all day" Sam joked, stepping out, closing the door and locking the car. "Got your sweets?" he asked. Gabriel held up the bag, grinning broadly.

"Like I'd forget them"

"Try not to make me crave them after you kiss me" Sam said, holding the door open for Gabriel and then walking up the stairs by his side.

"I make no promises" Gabriel laughed.

"Well, thanks Gabe" Sam replied. Gabriel opened a packet of strawberry laces and pulled one out, waving it in front of Sam's face.

"We can share if you want to" Gabriel suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner Sam had seen too many times before.

"Wait, did I just hear you say that you'd _share? Seriously?!" _Sam asked, faking surprise.

"Maybe I just love you that much" Gabriel said, passing it to him. "If anyone asks, I never said that though"

"Of course, I love you too" Sam smiled, taking it and putting it in his mouth, allowing it to hang down his chin. "Do I look sexy?" he asked.

"Hells yeah" Gabriel said, his expression becoming more serious and gulping quietly. He leant forward, staring at Sam and slowly taking the other end of the lace in his mouth so that it was connected between them. "Mind if we share?" Gabriel asked, teeth holding onto the lace.

"Hmm..." Sam hummed, biting down on the lace in time with Gabriel until they met in the middle of it. Gabriel kissed Sam lightly and then giggled, chewing on the lace and smiling at the sweet, strawberry taste.

"See, wasn't that fun"? Gabriel asked, taking the room key from Sam and unlocking the door, walking into their motel room to find that it was still empty.

"With you, yeah" Sam replied, walking in behind Gabriel and sitting down on his bed. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and opened it, resuming his research. "I'm gonna carry on with this now".

Gabriel manifested a rubber ball and started to bounce it against the opposite wall and catch it, in order to amuse himself. He chuckled when he saw Sam look up at him in annoyance.

"Problem?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm trying to concentrate. Do something other than bouncing a ball" Sam growled.

"Okayyy" Gabriel grinned, playing music from the bedside radio and dancing in front of Sam. His expression turned to annoyed when Sam ignored him, and he jumped onto the bed and sat next to Sam, watching him and stopping the music. "Sammy, I'm bored" He frowned. He crossed his arms. Sam ignored him for a moment and Gabriel continued to stare at him, so he gave in and shut the laptop, turning to a now-grinning Gabriel. He took Gabriel's hands.

"Fine, let's do something else. What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Mess with Dean?" Gabriel suggested.

"Fine, I'll wake him up, he's probably in his room. Play nice though" Sam warned, standing up.

"I thought you shared a motel room? He was here earlier" Gabriel said, confused.

"We decided to get separate rooms this time" Sam shrugged. Gabriel's mouth curled in a grin.

"You knew I'd be here, didn't you?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut up" Sam said, and left the room to go and wake up Dean.


End file.
